The present invention relates to a safety lock system for performing locking of a door or gateway to a certain region such as an ordinary house, an office room and the like and for maintaining security in that certain region.
Various door locking devices are known, but as they only consist of locks mounted on doors to be opened by locks, they therefore cannot comprehensively ensure the security and safety in the regions within the doors or gateways.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a safety lock system which can detect and confirm various conditions of a door, for example, the locked state, the unlocked state, the opened state and the abnormal state, and which can make inspections for maintaining the safety in a region within the door.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a safety lock system which can automatically intercept or restore an electric system or gas system in a region within a door depending on states of the door or whether or not people are present in the region.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a safety lock system which can record the entrance of people into a region within a door or exit of people from the region and which can prohibit unauthorized people from entering into the region within the door. The above-mentioned objects can be achieved by using the safety lock system which comprises an electric lock mounted on a gateway to a certain region, a card reader, a display device and a main controller, such main controller being arranged so that it can check the card data read by the card reader. When the card data are in agreement with the predetermined data, the main controller feeds a locking or unlocking drive signal to the electric lock. On the other hand, when the card data are not in agreement with the predetermined data, the main controller emits a first alarm signal to the display device. In addition, when the main controller receives a normal operation signal from the electric lock, the main controller emits a signal of confirmation of the normal operation of the electric lock to the display device; whereas when the main controller does not receive the normal operation signal, it emits a second alarm signal to the display device.